Pallets are load bearing structures used to provide a stable platform for the storage, transportation or shipment of materials. The materials are often strapped or bound, packaged or otherwise contained in boxes or the like, which are then stacked onto the pallet.
It is known to provide pallets with feet or other structures to raise the pallet off of a support surface such as the ground, in order to allow a forklift blade to move under the pallet and to lift the entire load. While the pallets are often made of wood, it is desirable to thermoform plastic pallets. Such plastic pallets are often stronger, less expensive and less susceptible to degradation caused by weathering or the like, than their wooden counterparts. Structures such as the feet, strengthening grooves and other components, may be formed in the pallet during the thermoforming operation.
In some instances, the materials to be transported using a pallet require a free-flow or circulation of air or air laden stabilizers, fresheners, insecticides, anti-bacterial agents or the like, during the time that the materials are stacked thereon.
For example, pallets are often employed in the storage and shipment of fruits and vegetables. These materials may be placed in boxes with holes cut therein to allow air to circulate through the box. Such operations help to minimize rot, premature ripening or even insufficient ripening, and the like.
Plastic, thermoformed pallets will normally not allow air to pass therethrough. Thus, the circulation of air is curtailed from the bottom of a stack of materials on the given pallet. One suggestion has been to provide the pallet with air holes to allow such circulation. This practice has not heretofore been successfully implemented. A hole in a pallet will lessen the pallet's inherent strength at that point and adjacent surrounding points. The strength of a pallet is, of course, of utmost concern to its functionality and longevity. A loss in strength will decrease the overall usefulness of the pallet.
A need exists therefore, for a pallet which is able to allow sufficient air circulation for materials stacked thereon, yet which maintains an inherent strength sufficient to accomplish its intended load bearing task.